Changement De Destin
by Shyura
Summary: Résumer : UA. Et si Dumbledore n'avait pas déposé Harry devant la porte des Dursley mais celle des Evans ? Et si Harry n'était pas le survivant mais un sorcier comme un autre ? Venez découvrir la nouvelle vie de notre brun préféré ! Yaoi


Bonjour à tous ! Donc je vous présente ma première fanfiction "Changement De Destin" basée sur le couple Harry/Voldemort ( mon couple préféré ). J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible donc si vous voyez la moindre erreur merci de m'en faire part ! Bref voilà voilà x)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle

1er novembre, Kensington

Violette Evans se réveilla lentement entre les draps en soie de son grand lit baldaquin. Un mince filet de bave coulait de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton et de grandes cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux noisette. La jeune femme n'était pas du matin, mais alors pas du tout. Elle faisait partit du groupe de personne qui adorait traîner au lit jusqu'à midi, autrement dit le groupe « lève tard ».

Violette se tourna vers son mari, mais elle n'aperçut qu'un espace vide. Ce qu'elle détestait plus qu'être forcé à manger du poulpe -horrible selon elle- c'était bien de se réveiller seule sans la présence de Jonathan à ses côtés.

Déçut elle se mit à bouder et se promis de lui faire payer son absence … Mais après sa petite sieste car elle se sentait extrêmement fatiguée.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se rendormir, un bruit de verres cassés venant de la porte d'entrée la fit sursauter. En quelques secondes la femme enfila sa robe de chambre et se précipita au rais de chaussé, pour y découvrir son mari tremblant devant une mer de bouteilles en verres brisés et un bébé qui hurlait.

_Jonathan que se passe-t-il ? Demanda incertaine Violette.

L'homme se retourna lentement vers elle, le teint aussi blanc que celui d'un cadavre.

_J-Je... Lis ça… Répondit-il simplement en tendant une lettre à sa femme.

Violette s'empressa de prendre le papier et commença sa lecture.

 _Cher Monsieur et Madame Evans,_

 _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer une triste nouvelle, dans la nuit du 31 octobre Lily et James Potter furent tués après un combat acharné contre des sorciers noirs sous les ordres d'un puissant seigneur des ténèbres, car ils représentaient tous deux une menace pour leur maître._

 _A leur mort James et Lily ont laissés derrière eux leur unique enfant, Harry James Potter, à présent orphelin. Âgé de quinze mois Harry a besoin d'une famille pour pouvoir pleinement s'épanouir. C'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi vous, les Evans, pour assurer l'éducation de cet enfant et de l'aimer comme votre propre fils._

 _Au vus de la regrettable stérilité de Violette, considérez l'arrivée d'Harry comme une opportunité._

 _Je vous recontacterais bientôt pour plus de détails._

 _Sincèrement vôtre, Albus Dumbledore._

Violette* laissa tomber la lettre, les yeux humides.

_Oh mon dieu… Je suis désolé pour ta sœur mon amour…

La femme étreignit son mari de la manière la plus rassurante qu'elle le pouvait. Comment une chose aussi horrible avait-elle pus arriver ? Tout ça à cause de ce seigneur des ténèbres... Le monde des sorciers allait plus mal que ce qu'elle imaginait.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ma chérie, occupons-nous plutôt de ce petit ange, dit Jonathan avec un léger sourire, je vais acheter de la nourriture pour notre fils. Je serais de retour dans une demie heure, appelle Sébastian pour qu'il nettoie tous ces débris, je t'aime.

_Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour.

Sur ce, Jonathan partit en direction de sa à voiture et Violette porta son attention sur le bébé en pleurs emmitouflé dans sa couverture blanche.

Même avec un visage écarlate et baigné de larmes, Harry était tout simplement adorable avec sa touffe de cheveux noirs indomptables et ses yeux vert émeraude. Elle prit avec précaution son nouveau fils et le berça tout en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Malgré la terrible nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rayonner de bonheur. Elle allait enfin être maman ! Son vœu le plus cher avait été exaucé.

_Tout va bien se passer, arrête de pleurer mon ange… C'est ça calme toi Harry, tu es beaucoup plus beau quand tu souris !

Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer regarda Violette avec interrogation, elle était si douce et gentille avec lui, comme sa maman. Il étira ses fines lèvres en un sourire radieux, dévoilant deux petites dents blanches auquel la femme répondit avec plaisir.

_Aller mon grand tu vas prendre un bon bain, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir une moufette pour fils ! Gloussa-t-elle en rentrant au manoir.

* * *

*Petite précision: Violette est une cracmole.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre, assez court je le conçoit. Le prochain sera plus long ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et critiques :)

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
